Registration Forms
Registration Forms Citizenship Certificate Application Requirements: *Applicant has to be a Gondorian. *If applicants father is a gondorian applicant is counted as one. *If the applicant is younger than 15 his father must make the application. *King can declare one as Gondorian and citizen Citizens Duties *To obey the call to arms summons. *Pay taxes. *Obey the Kings order at all costs. *If citizens fails to follow these they will lose their citizenships. Advantages of Being a Citizen: *Right to get free health care and other social services. *Citizens can get residential and work permits easier and mostly freely. *Citizens has right to travel in Gondor freely. *Use the abroad advantages and prestige of being a citizen of Gondor. *Right to get govermental jobs. *Citizenship certifcate works as a Border Pass. *Right to have Multiple residential permits. Citizenship Certificate Example: *(Name) is a citizen of Gondor. He has right to travel freely in and out of Gondor borders. He has right to ask for protection from foreign embassies. *Date *A hand drawn portrait (fictional) *Signed By (name) *Given From People Who Has and Had right to give Citizenship Certificates *Glaber Rothshield (Sheczar) 10.04.13 to ..... *Registry Office Residential Permit As a Citizen of Gondor *If a citizen of gondor buys a property or rents a property he must apply to the magistrate or the registry office of the city (village, castle, city ect) with his land register or rent contract. *A citizen of Gondor can have more than one residential permit but only one Domicile. If the citizen is going to change his domicile he needs to erase his old one and apply for a new one. *If a citizen has a residential permit for a province or provinces he does not require to get city permits of those provinces. For example if a citizen has Andrast Residential Permit he does not Require a special permit from Dol Andrast to live there. Province Residential Permits *These permits are given to goverment officers or workers as rewards. As a Foreigner *A foreigner can have only one Residential Permit. *A foreigner can not buy or rent a property without a residential permit. *A foreigner must pay 200 castar and apply to the magistrate or registry office. The foreigner must not have military contact with any other nation or guild. The foreigner must not have a citizenship from other nations. *He must know westron *If the foreigner breaks Gondor laws he loses his permit and can not get a permit if he broke them before. Residential Permit Example: *(Name) has right to buy property and live in (land). *Date *A hand drawn portrait (fictional) *Signed By (name) Who can give Residential Permit *Magistrates or Registry offices. Work Permit Merchant Permit *Merchant permits are given for provinces or for all crownlands. *Merchants are collectors or producers. *Applicant must be a Gondor Citizen. *They are taken from province capitals or nation capital. *All jobs are limited so if a job has many merchants working on it you may not get the permit. Tradesmen Permit *These are jobs which needs shops and sells to people directly. *Permits are given for cities (villages, castles ect) *If a city already has the same job you may not get the permit. *Applicant must a Gondor Citizen. *Permits are taken from city magistrate or registry office. As a Foreigner *Foreigners can not get work permit. Work Permit Example: *(Name) has right to work as a (job) in (land). If Tradesmen additional : (Name) can manage a shop in (land) *Date *A hand drawn portrait (fictional) *Signed By (name) Who can give work permit *Capital Registry Offices. Border Pass *A border pass can be given for maximum 3 OOC days. *Holder of the border pass can travel freely in Gondor lands but if Lordships has rules against it they may not enter to lord lands. *Criminals can not get border pass. *Applicant must pay 50 castar for the pass. *Holder of the border pass can shop in Gondor but he may not sell. Border Pass Example: *(Name) can freely travel and shop in Gondor lands. *Date *Signed By (name) People who has right to give Border Pass *Rangers of Gondor Trade Pass *Holder of the Trade pass can trade or sell in Gondor. *A Trade pass can be given for maximum 1 OOC day. *A foreigner with a Residential Permit can get a Residential Trade Pass which will last until he has a residential permit. *Applicant must pay 100 castar as tax for the trade pass. Trade Pass Example: *(Name) can freely trade in Gondor lands. *Date *Signed By (name) People who has right to give Trade Pass *Rangers of Gondor